Lips of an Angel
by Razzberry808
Summary: Sasuke is a loner of the Sound Village, until someone he thought was long dead shows up in his life again, and changes it forever. SasukexOC, WARNING: Possible future lemon
1. Chapter 1

_This Story is by Sara_

**Part One**

Sasuke brandished his sword in front of his opponent. Any other day this scum blocking his way would be dead, but this guy was different, he was actually challenging, Damn. The cutthroat came at him again, a kunai in each hand slicing at him. He had already used enough chakara earlier in his Cursed form and it was getting harder and harder to block the oncoming attacks. Neither Orochimaru or Kabuto was there, he was alone, not unusual, but it sucked at the moment. Suddenly, There was a huge streaking light and something exploded against the rock wall. Dust flew everywhere, clouding his vision. What the hell? Was this a Justu? No, when she emerge from the cloud he almost puked. She was supposed to be dead. Itachi killed her, he was sure he did! Oh my G-d! What in hell was going on? "Hi Sasuke," she said. He thought he would faint.

"A...A... Asora!" Sasuke stammered in disbelief.

"Yep. Now where was I..? Oh yeah." She wrapped her hand around a kunai and let it fly. The cutthroat blocked it easily. "Yeah I expected as much," Asora yawned. Her hands formed a Tiger seal. Demmi, Orin, ino, gata. Asora finished in three seconds. A strange aura appeared around her hand followed by a large multi-bladed shuriken. It radiated energy and light, it looked like a star.

"Giant Rending Star Shuriken!" she yelled as the shuriken began to spin. Asora flicked it off, "Go!" it flew towards its target with deadly accuracy. The cutthroat tried to block, but it ravaged through shredding him to bit with a Mach force spin. Sasuke knew this move; it was an amateur move to Guardians like Asora who knew it since they were five. It used an ounce of chakara (at least to them) and disappeared after use leaving no remnants of being there except a disembodied corpse. It just looked like the target exploded.

"So, how's life?" Asora greeted, "I was sorry to hear about your family." Sasuke just stood there before getting his thoughts together.

"Where the hell have you been! My brother goes off and murders my entire family and you just disappear! You don't even have the decency to show up and let me know your okay! I thought you died too, you bitch!"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Meanwhile, I almost lose my life in multiple situations and you were off up in your little castle in the sky! Where were you on the bridge or in the Forest of Death!"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault, I really wanted to come, but..."

"But you didn't!"

"AND NOW YOUR A BLOOD THIRSTY BRAT WHO CAN'T GET STRONGER WITHOUT LOSING ALL OF HIS PATIENCE WITH PEOPLE WHO CARE! Oh, sorry... I was out of line, damn I need to learn some self control."

Sasuke looked down, "No, you're right... I am."

"No I'm not right, well maybe a little, but you're right too. I should have shown up, I saw everything that went on there and I was forbidden to go. Sorry, I really should have come."

Sasuke shrugged, "So, how are you doing Snowball?"

As night fell they were sitting around a fire talking. "And remember when I fell down the well and had to climb out using kunai because my wings were too big," Asora laughed, "I was so tired after that, but I created a new training exercise. Weigh yourself down with water and stab kunai into a rock wall to climb up." Asora went on talking and Sasuke smiled, but it was forced, she knew something was bothering him.

"Hey," she walked over and sat down next to him, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Come on, I know something's wrong, especially when you don't laugh at that story." He sighed again, "I haven't laughed since... that..."

"Oh. I have a question for you," she said stretching her wings. He looked up at her, "Yeah, what?"

"Why did you leave the Konoha?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't have a good answer for her, she'd say 'What the hell kind of reason of that, I thought you were supposed to be a genius,' or something like that. It was a trick question and he knew it, she was trying to tell him she disapproved.

"Uh huh, thought so, reckless and rash actions by the most self-centered and vain Genin from the Sound."

"It's Jonin," he said through his teeth.

"Jonin don't make such decisions without thinking twice."

Right, again. It really pissed him off how she could always be right without forcing a decision on you. Damn, damn, damn! "You know," Asora began again, "You can spend your whole life focusing on something you really want, nothing else, no people, things, places, just that one goal forcing everyone around you away. But when you finally get it, you have nothing. And you look back and see all the good things that you had and could have had, but missed out on. You never thought about anyone or anything else, just this one thing."

- - - - - -

End of Part One… stayed tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two 

"Hurry up Sasuke, we want to get a far as we can with out anyone noticing." They were running through the forest trying to leave Sound territory and hoping not to be noticed. "Quick I might able to get into the air here," Asora called over her shoulder and proceed to unfurl her white wings and rise into the air. "Grab on Sasuke," she shouted above him. Asora reached down and grabbed his outstretched arm veering upward as soon as she had a firm grasp. He looked up and saw her long white ponytail whipping around in the breeze. Something brushed his face and he almost fell. He looked over and saw the hem of her skirt, it brushed against his nose... Wow she smelled nice. (what a random thought) Asora burst through the tree tops carrying Sasuke. Then there was a small blur and a drop of blood landed on his face. He looked up to see Asora's wing bleeding profusely. It was an awful wound, and although they didn't know it at the time, a sibon shattered against one of her hollow wing bones and pierced an artery, but there was too much blood. "Asora, you need to land,"

"I'm fine Sasuke I can keep going, if we land we'll be at the mercy of whoever's attacking us."

"I have a pretty good idea," he said under his breath, "But you can't keep flying like this.."

"Yes I c...," Then she fell out of the sky.

Sasuke stood up still dazed from the fall. They were about a mile and a half from the Konoha, damn. Asora was unconscious and probably bleeding to death so he didn't have much of a choice. He picked her up gently, and picking a leaf out of her long, white hair, hurried to the place that wanted him dead the most. Life's ironic isn't it.

Sakura was walking through the hospital going to see her Aunt, but she had to pass through the Critical Condition section to get there. She shivered, this place always bothered her. The smell of death mixed with the smell of antiseptic… nasty. Sakura passed by Room 105, stopped, and backed up. The shades were drawn and the smell of blood was thick in the air. The Hokage exited the room and greeted her as she passed. The Hokage? Wow, whose ever in there must be pretty important. She looked inside. There was a girl lying in the bed, a little older than herself, with a boy with a chair pulled up resting his head by her arm. She gasped when she realized who it was. "S…S… Sasuke?" The boy whipped his head around in surprise.

Sasuke had gotten Asora to the hospital, it took a little while, but he finally got her in, but he was on close watch. He now sat next to her, with his head resting on his crossed arms. His back felt light without his sword, but he had to give it up to save her. A small voice came from behind him, a very familiar voice… He whipped his head around at the sound of his name to see Sakura. This was going to take a lot of explaining. "What are you doing here," she asked her voice getting a little more forceful as she entered the room, "You are a traitor to the Konoha and if you remain here I will kill you!" He could tell she was a little frightened, but he couldn't do anything to defend himself or Asora if she attacked. If he did, she would definitely be thrown out and he would be attacked by every Jonin in the Leaf Village. "Sakura? What are you doing in here," another voice intervened, it was Tsunade the current Hokage, "This is a private room, you are not permitted to be in here."

"But… He's"

"I'm perfectly aware of who he is Sakura, and I am assured of his peaceful intention, momentarily anyway. Now you need to leave."

Sakura was stunned, she forgot all about her Aunt and hurried to tell Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke was still sitting by Asora in the Critical Condition section of the hospital. The Hokage had given him his old apartment back, but he refused to leave. In a way, he felt responsible for Asora's injury. He touch her soft white hair, which was always up in a ponytail, put his head down, and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke awoke with light gleaming through the blinds. It was morning already? He felt so tired.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

Tsunade was taking Asora's pulse. "But…." Sasuke protested and glanced at Asora. "She'll be fine. In the mean time, go home, get some sleep, and try not to stir up any trouble." He nodded grudgingly, but left, turning his head to see Asora once more before he left. He exited the hospital and began walking toward his apartment, careful to keep his head down. He saw people edging away and basically giving him space in case he went off. Mothers rushed children into the house, street venders suddenly closed, and people began whispering with there friend with fearful looks on their faces. It was going to be a long day. When Sasuke finally got home, he threw his key down on a table and went inside. It was exactly as he had left it, nothing had changed. He entered the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?!" Naruto was going ballistic just hearing the news of Sasuke's return, Kakashi said nothing, only stared into space. "How dare he come back! After all that! I'll kill him!"

"Aren't you worried Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I've already heard the news from Tsunade, and, sorry to burst your bubble Naruto but, you're not to touch him. We have been assured of his reformation, no matter how unlikely it may seem."

"How can we be sure of his change of heart?"

"Let's just say he came with someone who had use convinced."

_That girl!_ Sakura thought _She had wings! What is going on?_

Preview: Sasuke's had it rough for a while, but when Asora finally wakes up, that's the least of his worries. She has become the center of attention, and every wants to know; Who is she? and Why is she with Sasuke?! Hold on to your seat, because this one's gonna be a doozy!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three 

Sasuke woke up, dazed for a moment, he suddenly remembered where he was. It had been four days since he had brought Asora to the Konoha and she still hadn't woken up. At least the real crisis was over though. It had happened two days ago…

Sasuke was at the coffee machine in the lobby outside Asora's room when he heard Tsunade's worried voice drifting out of her room. He had left to let her change Asora's bandages, apparently he was now missing something. "We need to get her down to surgery immediately. One… two… three… lift." A gurney was wheeled quickly out of the room carrying Asora. As Tsunade came out of the room to follow, he caught her arm and told her to tell him what was happening. "Well we thought we had removed all of the pieces of the shattered needle from her wing, but a piece got left behind and the clot burst against it. It doesn't look particularly good." He remembered, they had done surgery earlier in the week to remove the needle from her bone and the surrounding muscle. They had to move delicately and it took awhile, especially since one of Asora's main arteries was damaged, but they got it all out, or so they thought. Sasuke waited for eight hours outside the operating room, bombarding every doctor that came out with questions and getting no answers, only detesting stares and fearful glances. Eventually, Tsunade had exited the room a reported the operation successful and that Asora would pull through, although she might sleep for a couple days. This was okay with Sasuke, she deserved it anyhow.

Sasuke got up, dressed, and left for the hospital, unaware of the surprise that awaited him there…

Asora was awake and cheerful when Sasuke entered the room. She thought she was ready to go home, but Tsunade insisted on her staying for a few more days. "Sasuke!" she chirped. He nodded in acknowledgement, she slapped him in the head.

"You need to learn to be a bit more social. By the way, I'm hungry. Will you go get me something to eat down at the Cafeteria? Try not cause any trouble okay."

He nodded and left the room.

Sakura had been waiting for her chance to speak to Asora in private for quite sometime. Waiting outside the room, she saw Sasuke walk out, she went in. "Oh," Asora said brightly when she saw her, "Sakura, what a pleasant surprise. I could use some stimulating conversation." Sakura stared at her blankly, "H… Ho… How did you know my name."

"Hmm… It's actually very difficult to explain."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Me…? I'm a Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Geez! What do they teach in schools these days? Well we're sorta like bodyguards, bonded to our charge at birth and obligated to protect him/ her."

"And Sasuke's your… charge."

"Basically."

"There's more."

Asora smiled and shook her head, "You don't know the half of it."

Sasuke was sitting at a table waiting for the Cafeteria to open. It opened a 9:00, an he got there at 8:30. Great, she probably knew that this would happen, scheming little bitch. He cursed his thoughts, knowing that he was prone to jump to conclusions and was most likely wrong. Nothing to do now but think. He let his 15 year old mind wander freely as he waited…

"So wait… You and Sasuke are… married!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"No, no, no. You have it all wrong. He can marry or fall in love with whoever he wants to. I, however, cannot."

"So you're obligated to like him."

"It's more second nature, but in so many words, yes."

"And you have to do whatever he tells you to. Even… throw yourself off a cliff."

"My job is to protect him so that would be defeating the purpose, but pretty much, yes, I have to do whatever he says. I know," she added noticing Sakura massaging her abnormally large forehead, "Our race has a confusing culture if you weren't born into it. It would take hour to explain everything. Hours, which I might add, we do not have. You'd best leave."

Sakura was thoroughly confused, but she left without complaint. She just was beginning to walk down the hall, when Sasuke returned and went inside. That was close. She had to remember thank Asora later.

Sasuke round the corner to see Sakura exited Asora's room in a hurried manor and walk briskly down the hall. He was about to follow her to investigate, but Asora motioned him inside. "What was Sakura doing in here?"

"Just providing some pleasant conversation," she said freely.

"And what did you talk about?"

"Oh, you know, things…," she drifted off. There was a finality in her voice, and he knew it was the end of that conversation.

Sasuke hated being 15. Each time he let his mind wander, images would appear that he couldn't get rid of. Even if he was totally on topic, he would always see the same thing. It was starting to get to him. He twitched and shuddered as he let his mind wander for a moment. He had left Asora at the hospital with plenty of things to keep her busy. Anyway, she need to bathe and, well, that not something he particularly want to see,… part of him at any rate. He was walking up the stairs to his apartment, when he realized he still didn't have anything to eat. Turning on his heel and walking back down the stairs, he tried to think of a less crowded place to eat.

Sasuke was walking down the street. It was chilly and beginning to get dark. If Asora was here, she'd probably be nagging about him being so antisocial or something like that. Asora… now that put images in his head he really didn't need to see. He walked past a magazine store and thought twice about going inside. Cringing at the thought, he continued past. Passing a ramen stand he heard a small whoosh. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding a kunai. Instinctively he reached for his sword, grabbing air and remembering he had given it to Tsunade. "Sasuke!" a loud, angry, and familiar voice shouted.

Preview: Sasuke is back and Naruto isn't very happy with him. A small struggle leaves Sasuke battered. He couldn't attack! Naruto had the intent to kill him too! Furthermore, unknown to him, Sakura has taken up the habit of watching him from the window, but she gonna get a big smack in the face when Asora finally comes home. But before that, Sasuke has to deal with her growing popularity and his antisocial personality. Life is getting pretty rough.


End file.
